You Belong With Me
by ahsokalo
Summary: Okay. One more day of test and this bothers me. So, boom! Here it is. It s almost seniour year and Raven must do something before she loses the chance to find her only life-destined love. Can she do it? Or will she do something that she will regret forever? T cause I m not sure if it is safe to be K.


**Only 1 more day of exam. I usually listen to music while I study. And while I was listening to Taylor Swift`s songs, I got an idea. I ignored it and it bothered me the whole day. Finally, I thought '**_**What the heck?**_**'. And here it is. A new story. I`m not really a fan of her, but I like her music. And **_**JL Ac Chapter 13**_** and **_**One Direction: Love Birds: Titans Style Chapter 2**_** is in the making. I`ll post those on Friday. **

**In this story, everyone in DC is normal. No superpowers. No superheroes. Just normal, like us. Alternate universe story. First try. Since I can`t decide, Starfire and Kitten are the same person, but Starfire is basically not in this story. It`s more like Kitten in Star`s body or taken over her body or something. Don`t ask me why. It`s just…I can`t explain. Everything in here is a bit weird. Just a warning. And they live next to each other and windows are parallel, meaning they can see each other in any way. Don`t ask me why. I`m just basing on the song. Anyways, let`s get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: The song and characters are not mine. It`s Tailor Swift`s and DC`s. Thank them for those. I only own the plot.**

**Inspiration: **_**You Belong With Me**_** by Tailor Swift**

* * *

**Gotham Lane: 9:23 p.m. (The day before The Big Game and 2 days before prom.)**

Raven looked over at the other side of her house. Richard was on the phone. His face obviously had a '_agitated_' written on his face. He was throwing his arms around in a furious but funny way. He was punching the air in fury and waving his arms around and doing other crazy stuff. She knew Richard knew that she was watching him. He would have been funny if not for one thing. And that _thing _was Starfire, who was nicknamed _Kitten_ or _K _by the school.

Richard closed his phone and began pulling on his spiked, raven mane. Raven quickly looked for a notebook and a dark purple marker.

She found what she was looking for. She turned to a page and wrote on the notebook. She turned it around and showed it to Richard.

_U ok?_

Richard saw the message and looked for his own notebook and marker.

It had been a habit of the birds to write on a notebook with a marker since Raven moved next to his house and meeting in school. Her house was poor with every teenager`s usual problems. From alcoholic parent and child abuse to financial difficulties and being alone in school. Everything. She was the poorest student in school, often bullied and had the worst shape physically. Some people pitied her while others used that to their advantage. Richard one of those who pitied her and was one of her friends.

Richard also found what he was looking for and wrote. He showed it to her.

_If u don`t count K, fine._

She showed him what she wrote.

_Sorry. :'(_

He returned the message.

_It`s ok. Not ur fault._

Raven thought for a moment and started to write something. When she looked back up at Richard`s window, her spirits were downed. He had closed his window curtain.

She looked at what she wrote.

_I luv u._

She just tore the page and put it somewhere. She laid on her bed. It was the only thing she owned that was in good shape.

She had started to notice him since _the incident_.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Raven dashed through the hall, carrying her books and trying to make it to her Biology class. _Only 2 more minutes!_ If she did not get there soon, she would get another detention. _And _he`ll _give me another beating._

It was Raven`s junior year. She had just transferred from Azarath High, but it wasn`t any different. Teasing, bullying and at the bottom of the food chain. Same thing.

"Hello, Raven," said an all too sweet voice.

'Oh no'. Of all the times she had to appear, why did she have to appear now?

Raven was about to continue running when _her _hand lashed out at her.

"Oh. Why so fast? I thought we were going to have fun," Kitten said with mock disappointment.

Kitten turned Raven around and raised a fist. Raven closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. The hit never came.

Raven opened her eyes to see a hand enveloping Kitten`s. Raven looked at whom the hand was from. It was Richard Grayson! The boy who was also at the top of the food chain! He was even higher than Kitten!

"What`s going on here?"

The three turned to see Mr. Frances, Raven`s biology teacher.

"Sorry, sir. Starfire was just agitated and lost control. She accidently took it out on Raven." If it was anyone else, they would have thought that Richard was protecting Kitten. Since it was Raven, she knew that Richard was protecting _her_ without getting Kitten mad.

"Ms. Korianders, please watch your actions next time. Mr. Grayson, please get back to your class. Ms. Roth, follow me back into Biology class. You are lucky that I was a bit late as well. I`ll just let the three of you go _this time_ without detention. Now the two of you run along."

That day was the day Raven and Richard started talking. Since then, they were friends that knew each other better than themselves.

* * *

Since then, Richard had bailed her out in numerous bullyings. And she had fallen for him ever since. She had tried to tell him how she loved him for numerous times, but it has always been foiled by Kitten. Since he was a jock, Kitten was the head cheerleader and Raven was the freaky tomboy goth geek, who was also in the marching band, there was no way she could get near him without being spotted by Kitten. In every game, Kitten had the spotlights shining on her while Raven was on the bleachers. She had always held hope that he would tell her, but now, since it`s almost prom, she had lost all hope.

Raven was in her thoughts so deep that she did not notice herself crying nor Richard opening his curtain.

Richard saw Raven`s face streaking with tears. He was about to throw a pebble into her already-open window when he saw her door move. He quickly withdrew and opened his curtain for just a crack. His eyes widened. It was Raven`s father. Luckily, her father wasn`t drunk so she won`t be hit.

Raven`s walls had holes and Richard`s window had been open, so he could practically hear the booming voice of her father from across.

"What are you doing so late at night?"

"Studying..."

Richard heard a harsh reply of 'You`d better be! You`re almost going to college. At least _now_ you`re worth something.' And a slam of her door.

Richard opened his window. Raven was looking at him. She wrote on the notebook and showed it to him.

_Goodnight?_

He returned it.

_Yh! G` night!_

* * *

**Next day: Gotham Lane, bus stop: 5: 26 p.m.**

Today was the big game before prom. Raven was waiting at the bus stop and there were only 4 more minutes before the next bus came. Sitting on the bus stop`s bench and reading her new book, her backpack containing her band uniform was placed next to her.

She was wearing her usual purple, thick glasses, black denim jeans, a white T-shirt with the word '_lonely_' and white sneakers.

"Hey! Waiting for the next bus?" said a familiar, deep voice.

Raven looked up. It was Richard!

"Yeah," Raven said, trying not to stutter. Luckily, she didn`t.

They talked for a few minutes. Raven thought for a moment. She brought out her courage and decided to tell him.

"I-", but Richard had stood up.

Raven looked forwards and saw Kitten`s pink Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG. (AN: OMG! It`s one of the most expensive cars! I want it!)

"Hey, Robbie-poo!" Kitten said in a sickishly sweet voice while Richard got into her car.

Richard and Kitten kissed and hugging each other. Raven rolled her eyes and looked away. It was obvious that Kitten was telling Raven that Richard was hers.

Kitten saw Raven not looking and rolling her eyes. She was furious. Then, she smirked and had the usual glint in her eyes.

Finally, Richard and Kitten finished hugging. Kitten started her car and drove away.

Raven combed her fingers in her hair and sighed.

_Beep! Beep!_

Raven immediately picked up her book and bag and got on the bus with a gloomy face etched on her.

* * *

**That night: Jump High, basketball field: 7:42 p.m.**

It was the last few minutes. There were three more points and Jump High will win. Titans vs. Tyrants. Kitten, as usual, was on the field cheering with her goons. Raven was on the bleachers, band clothes on and watching Richard with 'all eyes'. (AN: 'all ears', 'all eyes'. Get it?)

Finally, the Titans won. Everyone cheered.

Raven was about to head towards Richard when she saw who he was heading for, but one thing surprised her. It was what Kitten was doing.

Kitten was hugging the left arm of Vincent a.k.a. Fang. Richard was shocked and talked to her. Kitten traced her fingers on Richard`s bare chest and pushed him a bit. Richard held his arms in the air. He took off his helmet and combed his hair with his fingers, obviously angry and walked away from the field.

Raven felt sad for him. He was the guy that every girl wanted. Kitten dumped her for Fang. He was the one who scored most of the points and yet no one gave him credit, notice his sadness and was dumped by Fang.

* * *

**Next day`s night: Gotham Lane: 6:32 p.m.**

Raven was sitting on her bed, thinking whether or not she should go. That`s when a pebble flew into her room.

She looked over to where Richard was. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and holding his notebook to her.

_U going?_

She returned it.

_No. Not my thing._

Richard gave her a sad smile and returned a message that her heart skipped a beat.

_Wish u were there tho…_

And then he left his room after turning off his light.

Raven contemplated for a moment. There was an hour left until the party starts. She had enough time to prepare. She took out here message with the '_I luv u._'

She finally made up her mind. She finally took out her phone she rarely used and dialed one of her friends, Terra.

_I can use up my savings just for this call. If I don`t try, I may regret it. If he refuses and this doesn`t succeed, at least I`ve tried and I won`t regret it._

After a few moments, there was a voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"Terra, I need a favor. One that`ll involve my life."

"So, you`re braving it up just for _him_?"

"Yeah," Raven replied sheepishly.

"Girl, I will help you all I can. Now what do you need?"

* * *

**Jump High: 7: 17 p.m.**

Though the party was in a high swing, Richard did not feel complete. It was like something was missing.

_Raven Roth, the one who secures me. The one who-_

Behind him, students parted. It caught his attention.

Between the veil of people, a girl in a white dress with a purple flower was walking forward. It took a moment for him to know who it was. It shocked him greatly.

Raven walked forward without her glasses and absolutely stunning.

He was about to walk forward too when a hand pulled on his arm roughly.

Kitten pulled him forward. He was about to submit like he used to. Then, his eyes opened. He pulled away.

"I`m sorry. Do we know each other? I`m afraid the Richard you used to possess is long gone." He pulled away harshly and walked over to Raven.

Raven walked forward and searched for a note. She opened her '_I love you_' paper and showed it to him. He searched for his own and returned it with his own.

Behind him, he could hear a 'What?' and the clicking high heel shoes, but he didn`t care.

_I`m with Raven Roth, the one who secures me, the one who completes me and the girl who I fell in love with. I`m truly happy. Now she is returning my feelings. I`ll remember this day forever._

Out of the corner of Raven`s eye, she saw Terra give her a thumbs up and a smile. She smiled back, knowing Terra would understand the gesture.

Raven and Richard kissed and danced the night away, unified as a couple with a new start.

* * *

**I don`t know much about soccer so I made basketball mix soccer rules. See it even has Robin and Raven`s thing: hope. Trigon`s not really cruel here. Just a messed up man. Raven`s marker is purple `cause…she`s Raven. Richard`s marker is red `cause…he`s Robin. And their favorite colors are purple and red. Heck! I know using red is impolite, but…See! I told you! Weird! So, how`s this weird story I came up in like 2 hours? Good? Bad? R&R!**


End file.
